planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Light Assault
Class Overview The Light Assault’s extreme mobility is their defining trait and allows them to move faster than most other soldiers. Each one of the Light Assault’s various Jumpjet configurations grants them the ability to take on different obstacles, shifting their role in combat. The Standard Jumpjets allow them to make their way over barriers and enemy’s heads alike. They can also equip more specialized configurations, such as the hovering Drifter Jets, to descend on vulnerable ground targets safely and cross chasms otherwise untraversable. The Light Assault also excels at supporting their empire through their unique class grenades. The blinding Flash grenades can render entire squads helpless and allow for a momentary break in defenses. They also have access to Smoke grenades, which can be used to block sniper alleys and direct the flow of combat. Both of the Light Assault’s class explosives are important in allowing their empire to make the final push in capturing difficult objectives. In addition to their utility on the field, they also excel at short to medium range combat. The Light Assault is able to choose from a diverse arsenal of various weapon types, including rifles, shotguns, and SMGs. These options allow them to adapt to whatever their environment demands. The best Light Assault soldiers make sure to use their powerful weapons with the element of surprise, disabling enemies before they know what hit them. Though not as sturdy as other soldiers, the agile Light Assault can do serious damage when flanking enemy squads, taking advantage of both their vast weapon and support options. Whether acting alone to disrupt enemy forces or in a group to finish capturing a facility, the Light Assault is a fearsome presence on the battlefields of Auraxis. Certifications A.S.P. Class Ability: Jump Jets The Light Assault is a combat class that thrives when flanking, using their signature Jump Jets to easily reach unexpected locations, gaining the element of surprise while using a height advantage to quickly dispatch enemies. However, they do lack the personal shielding of the Heavy Assault, preventing them from directly engaging opponents effectively. Urban terrain is the Light Assault's playing field, although enclosed areas and open fields can pose a great threat to the trooper. There are four types of jump jets available to the Light Assault, each providing a different playstyle suited to various weaponry and environments. They are all activated by pressing the Jump hotkey ( by default) whilst in mid-air. Skirmisher Jump Jets The jack-of-all-trades choice for troopers, the Skirmisher Jump Jets provide a balance between vertical and horizontal flight power. With a relatively large fuel tank and average power in both planes, Skirmishers allow the light assault to easily climb most structures in one burst, while also allowing them to clear large gaps or remain airborne for a reasonable amount of time. Though not as effective at either horizontal or vertical flight as the light assault's other options, Skirmishers ensure the trooper is not left at a major disadvantage in any terrain. Drifter Jump Jets Sacrificing nearly all vertical thrust for an incredibly large fuel tank, Drifter Jump Jets provide the light assault with the ability to traverse even canyons, and easily stay airborne for over half a minute. In exchange, Drifters provide barely enough vertical thrust to keep the soldier airborne whilst moving, and can provide a slight altitude increase if the light assault uses zero horizontal thrust. Drifters force the light assault to gain altitude through alternate means than their jump jets, but provide an unparalleled ability to maintain altitude once it has been acquired. Icarus Jump Jets Where Drifters are the masters of keeping altitude, Icarus Jump Jets are the experts at gaining it. With incredibly powerful vertical thrusters, Icarus jets allows the light assault to gain altitude incredibly fast, accompanied with a quick recharging fuel tank. In exchange, the tank itself has a very low capacity, and nearly all horizontal movement is sacrificed. The Icarus Jump Jets shine the most in urban environments, allowing the light assault to reach locations faster than their enemies can anticipate, but forces the light assault to cross gaps through other means. Ambusher Jump Jets A unique selection among jump jets, the Ambusher Jump Jets provide the light assault with unparalleled speed, allowing them to quickly traverse distances in the horizontal plane faster than even some vehicles. Propelling the light assault forward with a quick yet powerful burst of thrust, Ambushers allow the trooper to easily close distances, move between cover in a flash, or just simply traversing the battlefield. In exchange, Ambushers function on a cooldown leaving the light assault wide open for a period of time. However, with smart decision making, these jump jets won't even leave a chance for an enemy to capitalise on that weakness. Class Tool: Rocklet Rifle A unique mini-rocket launcher only available to the Light Assault. The Rocklet Rifle provides a class normally vulnerable to aircraft, due to typically hiding on the roofs of buildings, the chance to deal a surprising amount of damage in return. It also provides the light assault with extra anti-vehicle damage, complementing C-4 especially versus meaty targets such as a Sunderer. Class Weapons Primary Weapons * Carbines * Submachine Guns * Shotguns Secondary Weapons * Sidearms * Submachine Guns (through A.S.P) Tool * Rocklet Rifle Grenades * Frag Grenade * Flash Grenade * Quick-Det Flash Grenade * Smoke Grenade * Concussion Grenade (through A.S.P) Building a Light Assault Basic Build *Nanoweave Armor - 1 - 20% reduced damage taken from small arms fire. *Skirmisher Jump Jets Level 4 - 160 , An increased fuel tank size and regeneration rate. *TRAC-5, AF-19 Mercenary or Solstice VE3 - Free - A solid all-round carbine, with two free attachments. *C-4 - 700 - An incredibly potent explosive on a highly mobile platform. A no-brainer. *Target Focus 1 - Free - Reveals target's health bars, allows you to see weak targets. *Sweeper HUD 1 - Implant Packs - Provides a range-finder, so you more easily can remain within your effective range. This build provides the light assault with a solid all-round loadout, giving them options against both infantry and vehicles that get too close. Thanks to Nanoweave Armor and the difficulty of headshotting a target who is above you, the trooper becomes harder to kill. As a cheaper alternative to C-4, Medical Kits can be unlocked instead, increasing the light assault's survivability when a combat medic is not present. Light Assault Loadouts *Light Assault Loadout: Lightning Skirmisher *Light Assault Loadout: Base Jumper *Light Assault Loadout: Offense is the Best Defense *Light Assault Loadout: Last Stand *Light Assault Loadout: Boba Fett - Bounty Hunter Class Strategy Overview Light Assaults are not the standard foot soldiers of the battlefield, that job goes to the Heavy Assault. Light assaults are deployed to sow chaos throughout enemy lines and take out crucial targets in the midst of frantic engagements. Thanks to their jump jets and potent carbines, light assaults excel at getting into and fighting at close ranges. By using an altitude advantage, light assaults can become very hard to displace without having aircraft support or an allied light assault in the vicinity. Even worse for their enemies, light assaults possess potent anti-vehicle equipment in the form of C-4 and their rocklet rifles, punishing vehicles that dare come close to the light assault's domain. Scout Use the light assault's jump jets to gain altitude and see over cover. Not only for your own killing pleasure, but for your empires', you can use your unique position to spot all enemies in the area easily. If you are partaking in organised play, you can also relay information gained back to your squad or platoon, such as the location of key Sunderers, or warn of an incoming assault. Assault Use your incredible mobility to take the fight to the heart of the enemy front-lines. Your altitude advantage allows you to easily hit headshots, drastically reducing your time to kill, and most enemies will be preoccupied with your allies that are on the same level as them, meaning they are more likely to miss your presence. Take advantage of your jump jets, they are your biggest strength over your opposition. Rather than simply jumping directly over the route everyone else is taking, carve your own path! Jet around the combat zone, from building to building, and begin engaging targets at close to medium ranges from behind, causing them to have to turn around and become vulnerable to your allies, or fall to your own fire! Enemies are more likely to be focused on the bulk of your forces rather than trying to look out for flankers. Take the opportunity to sabotage generators and begin capturing control consoles, even if you have no intention of seeing them through. It will lure enemy troops away from the front lines - perhaps even alone - and friendly forces will get the chance to break through, or you may even get the drop on an isolated enemy soldier. Your range is limited, so don't get cocky and try to engage vehicles who aren't drifting close to you, or try to fire at infantry at medium to long ranges. In a straight up engagement versus two equally-skilled players, the light assault is far more likely to lose. A combat medic's assault rifles are deadly accurate out to far further ranges than your carbines, and a heavy assault's shielding allows them to return fire for far longer. Airborne Ranger Get creative with your jump jet options! Drifter Jump Jets provide the trooper with the ability to maintain his altitude for an incredibly long amount of time. Jump out of your squad's Galaxies and Valkyries while they're still high above enemy formations, and use the time you've bought to pick key targets for a tactical C-4 drop! Even better, team up with other light assaults to decimate enemy armour formations, blowing up tanks left and right. Weapon Ribbons and Medals With any class, you have the ability to gain Ribbons which will further increase your experience and certifications after completing specific tasks. This list does not include possible vehicle, base capture, or kill/assist related ribbons while playing in a vehicle as that class. Ribbons Weapon Ribbons Medals Tutorials/Tips/Gameplay Videos Strategy and Tactics *Tech Plant - Base Strategies *Bio Lab - Base Strategies *Amp Station - Base Strategies Videos File:Planetside 2 Light Assault Review - Scopes, Certs & Jetpacks - Max Settings 1080p!|Light Assault Review by MittFisto File:Planetside 2 Light assault basic tutorial(reboot) File:Planetside 2 Advanced Light Assault Guide Category:Strategy and Tactics Category:Class Category:Videos